


Monster of the Week - Monster 001 - Der Aufhocker

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: There isn’t much to say here. It is ‘normal’, daily hunting routine and more monsters…So these story’s are basic Urban legend, horror movies of the early days. ^^!Just because…001 The Brothers have to handle some victims, that were dying slowly out of some weird Exhaustion or illness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No native Speaker no Beta... Lots and Lots of mistakes ahead. ^^)

01 Der Aufhocker – the ‚Ride on’

„It’s hard to tell which category this thing is off.” “We knew them as kind of Ghost’s, there’ve been reports of corpse, which might include Ghost kind of investigations. They can even show Ghoul like behaviouristics. And sometimes these things are reported as Animals. There for, take your pick.”

Dean frowned at the phone. He was missing the good old days. As the worst and most complex thing they could have to hunt for was a vampire or a simple Werewolf pack.  
These Day’s there didn’t seem to be any kind of regulation anymore. They’ve hunted Vetalas from India, an Ōkami from Japan and goddesses from the old greek mythology.  
The dark blond growled in frustration. And he had thought Angels and Demons would be the most annoying things they would have to handle.  
Appears, it wasn’t, much to the older Winchesters distress.

In contrast to his Brother, Dean preferred Rules to be stable and constant. Not something to change at any minute learning be damned, expanding your world be damned.

“Ok then what do we need to get rid of it and please don’t tell me there is something specific for each and every example…”  
There was a laugh from the other side of the phone.  
“HEllll no…..” The giggling went on.  
“It is quite simple actually. You need the light of the waking day, and the first sound of the Bell.” The voice told.  
“Whats that supposed to mean?” Dean slowly but surely was loosing his patience.

“Calm down, I was about to tell. The light of the Day is of course the symbol of the next morning a strong flashlight can chase it away for some time but morning light is important. And the first sound of the bell is obviously some church bell, maybe any kind of modern alarm clock could work.”

Dean was already going through everything they had in storage that might could fit to the needed items.  
“Most important though, there are three stages of possession.”  
“You already have described the Symptoms of fatigue, Exhaustion, Sadness, anxiety and restlessness, basically everything that is diagnosed within a clinical Depression, right?!”

Dean nod before remembering that he wouldn’t be seen.  
“…ah yeah!” He hurried to add.

“…I would say that this is already stage three. Oddly enough to cure from an ‘Aufhocker’ you basically do the same you do or did in ancient times to help with clinical depression…” The voice on the other side of the line seemed to think about something for a sec before getting back at the task at hand.  
“Ok to separate from real illness and possession, asked the victims if they lately had any kind of strange encounter.”

“What kind off?!” Dean couldn’t avoid the sarcasm in his voice since of course every thing in the Supernatural world was exactly that, a strange encounter, even meeting someone telling that he or she is a hunter, going after Monsters. It wasn’t even easy to ask a vic. for strange smells and chills…, Dean thought.

There was a short pause on the other side and for a sec. the Winchester was expecting some counter but it didn’t happen as the voice went on explaining the issues of these creature the Winchesters were after at the moment.

“Well…, first stage mostly happened at night or late evenings, when the sun goes down, you know spooky hour. Your victims might have been on their way home from work or shopping or some sports events or what ever you Americans do to kill some time…” There was an insult somewhere but Dean couldn’t make it out just yet so he stayed and listened, still he was frowning at the wording.

“It almost ever starts with a strange feeling, some anxiety of being followed or watched somehow.” The voice went on, analytically and awkwardly neutral as if the person was reading from some random text.  
“Ask them if they remember someone bumping into them on their way or if someone had walked with them, even if only into the same direction for some time.  
If there had been someone who had waited with them at the bus stop etc…”

“Are there any specifics we should ask for?!” Now the dark blond Hunter didn’t even hide his annoyance at that explanation.  
That had been vague, if not completely empty, Dean thought as he looked up at Sam entering the Library carrying two beers, a Snack pack with his teeth and a book beneath his arm.  
Dean put the phone on speaker for his brother to listen as well.

“Really! You can’t get anything out of that explanation?” The voice on the other end sounded annoyed as well.  
“So you asking to be a bit more specific?! What do you want a painting, a street sign or what?! How long are you hunting now?!”  
Dean started gnawing his teeth and grimacing in anger as Sam precautionally took over.  
“Hey Kev…”  
“…hy Sam. What’s with your brother? PMS?”  
Now Dean was growling audible, he hated that arrogant asshole and even though he had promised Sam to stay calm he really, really wanted to tell this douchback his opinion.  
But Sam took the phone and walked off with it while Dean frowned after him and grabbed the Snacks.

“So what do you get?” Sam smiled asking on.  
“As I was about to explain to Dumber, you should ask your victim about strangers that had walked with, by or at them. These things mostly pose as human, mainly something harmless, someone possible in need of help, old woman, children or old man, something like that. But don’t become set on it, they also can appear as any kind of a so called Hallucination.  
Let’s say, Elementals, wisps, water creatures, ghostly figures and or animals of any kind.”  
Sam was nodding thoughtful, saving the information for later.  
“And it isn’t always a mere Illusion, ‘Aufhocker’ can talk to their picked prey.”  
The voice went on.  
“As I had explained earlier that is all part of phase one. While these things make contact.”  
“I also would advice to relocate your victims ways. ‘Aufhocker’ belong to our wide rage of scary figures and they appear at exactly that kind of places. So have an eye on the typical places. Graveyards, cemeteries, murder- or execution sites of the old times, bridges, forest, graves, lakes or small streams and swamps. I guess you get the picture.”  
This time there was a gentle smile from the other side of the line and Sam did answer it.  
The Winchester indeed got the picture.

“You’ve figured how they’d come over here?” Sam was really cautious since lately there seemed to be a lot of invasive, unknown monsters entering the mainland.  
“Hm… Actually we’ve got no idea. It is still a mystery how and when these things wander or, in this case travel. They are believed to be some nature Spirits but since their origin is pointing towards the revenants and the whole walking corpse mythology, I would rather bet on that if I had to.”  
The men answered a slight shoulder shrug in his words.

“Oh and before I forget it, I told your brother you would need a church bell or some of that kind… and I maybe gave him the idea that modern alarm clock would work too, it was a joke, he should not try that.” There was serious worry and still some amusement Sam could only shake his head about.  
He could vividly imagine how the talk had been gone before he had returned from the kitchen.  
Dean and that guy were just too similar to even sit in the same room without going against each other. It was good that they were separated by land, air aaaaaand a huge ocean.  
“I will tell him that.” Sam mused.  
“Yeah do that and give aloud when its done... I send you some of the Details in a few hours.” The voice added before the men hang up and Sam finally turned back to Dean who was angrily taking the burritos Sam had bought today.

“AND what more did that dick have to say.” The dark blond questioned between bites.  
“I guess we need a church bell.”

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

-1- Research 

Who would have known hunters have to learn on even after Years of experiences. Dean sighed.  
His Brother had been so excited getting even more lore books from all over the world.  
Dean for his part had been very satisfied with the monsters they had already faced one on one.  
It wasn’t as much that it wasn’t of some interest but he might had underestimated the new differences that came with all the new task areas.  
For example, the dark blond had learned just a week ago that Angle blades did not kill every thing. And that a demon knife, even though not lethal, could be toxic to some of the new invasive species. It had ended in another hour long shower session to get rid of all the god damn goo that had stick everywhere. Dean was still shuddering at the memory.  
He had also learned, by accident, that there were a lot more creatures like the trickster out there than comfortable, that not any troll was a troll and that many of the east-european nature spirits and Elementals were having a damn twisted and randomly deadly humour, that was even topping his own sarcasm.  
All in all, Dean was so done with all of it.  
While Sam was flourishing with all the new details and information’s that he was sorting over and over to find the perfect place within the men of letters library.  
All the dark blond could do at that overexcitement was dryly smiling when Sam started to explain another of the soooo interesting facts…

Dean was, always had been, the learning by doing guy, not that he wasn’t reading but there had to be a limit at some point, he thought, drowning the second beer of the night as his Brother once again had found something interesting to get lost in.  
At these days Dean wished for Cass to be around. The Angel wouldn’t complain watching some classical movies and he would listen only to the dark blonds explanation of all the Movie Details Dean would point out at.  
There was no way he would get Sam to keep him company for that, not if he was lost in translation…  
The dark blond leaned his head back and watched upside down as the younger hunter was roaming through another carton of books they had get out of one of Bobbys hidden rooms, to find an old book he thought had some other information on the things he had get send per mail a few hours ago.  
Dean sighed again, dramatically and aloud only to get any attention.  
He was bored and that was never something he was handling very well.

“Dean get this.” Sam chimed as he suddenly walked over.  
“I guess this could work.”  
The taller Hunter stared for a second at the still leaned back head of his brother, irritated frowning.  
“You ok?” He questioned, no real interest at the answer as he was already sitting down on the other side of the table, piled up with papers, other books, notes and the Computer.

“This is a good thing. See I’ve been trough the stuff he had sent and there is some short text about chasing these things away. It is given that it could be done with a prayer. I was thinking….”  
*Of course.* Dean thought holding to his bottle still staying and listening.  
“…see, it might have been changed within ancient christian times. I was confused on the general term prayer and thought about it. It might not be any prayer at all. It originally could have been some spell…!?” Sam looked up to get his brothers approval for some reason. It had always been like that and as usual the green eyes looked at him in expectations, waiting for the rest of the story.  
In Deans head though, even though he was paying attention to bits and pieces of the explanation, he was wondering why the beer bottles were dark in general and who had decided for this specific size while Sam went on.

“I remembered that I had seen some old germanic books holding spells and prayers, in bobbys house.”  
Now the younger hunter was opening the book he had get out of the box and was turning it for Dean to see.  
“Found this…!”  
“It appears that I was right. This is an old prayer, dated 9th Century maybe 880 A.D. It belonged to a longer text and is called the ‘augsburger’ Prayer.  
Dean was listening and frowning, turning the book into any possible direction.  
But the cryptic signs didn’t make any sense, not to mention that they could be read, not at all.  
And the dark blond gestured his confusion.  
He really couldn’t see how this could be of any use.  
“So you can read that?” Dean questioned suspiciously.  
“No, but, I’ve got a good translation or, not a translation, but the pronunciation.” With this Sam was handing over a black and white copy, a bad one, but at least the writing could be read, more or less, Dean decided as he tried the first line.

Sam lifted his index finger like a teacher who wanted to underline his words.  
“I also have found something that could make it a lot easier to exorcise these creatures. We actually do not need a real Church bell as it is. We do need a consecrated one though.” Sam finished very satisfied with his hard work and his results.

Dean was still trying to pronounce the thrown together letters that definitely were no words in the Hunters opinion.

# ___________________________________________

-2- On the field

Dean was the first to knock at the door, Sam slightly behind him in his FBI cloth and coat as well.  
The patches ready, the two hunters were waiting for the barrier to be opened.  
It was part of the job and the more convenient, more pleasant one for the older Winchester.

Being out and right on the field was exactly his and mostly Sam stepped aside at this part of the investigations, whenever they were doing it together.  
The Brothers were doing that kind of work for so long now, each and every of their ‘tell’s’ they could read, could point at and understand.  
By now the Winchester Brothers were a well working machine even thought they had their ups and downs still.

Sam was the one soothing the traumatized ones, or sneaking out to have a look while Dean was distracting other Family members and or parents, depending on the People they had to work with this could change without giving a word, only by a subdued look between the two men.  
“How is she Mr Brayler?” Sam asked in his – I am so sorry, let me help – voice and attitude that had Dean wondering how an almost 7 feet tall man could be seen as the soft Teddy and harmless good guy, so often.  
But he didn’t mind. It was one of his brothers abilities to sooth others and hell it was a gift in their kind of work.  
Sam’s emotional way of talking and acting had most people in the false thinking they had something in common. And it was the best way to get them talking.

It worked this time as well.  
The moment Sam was taking the middle aged woman’s hand, Dean could see how she was melting closer to the broad body of the younger hunter.  
With tears in her eyes she started explaining her daughters last conditions to an actual stranger, while Dean silently took the offered seat on the couch. He would only listen and save the information or give a hint if Sam would forget something.

They had already seen the Girl at the hospital, had tried to speak to her, without success.  
The 23years old had been hospitalized after she had broken down at home two day ago.  
She had been the last one in a line of victims.  
All of them had reported a specific heaviness, and anxiety all over. They had talked less and less and get exhausted at the slightest action. Most of them couldn’t get out of bed before they had been brought to a hospital.  
Most of them had been tested up and down but there hadn’t been any improvement no matter the treatment. The doctors had finally decided on clinical depression since they hadn’t left any answers.

Still the condition of some of the patients had worsens within days. Now they had three deaths and some more unable to breath on their own. Before the had been put into a coma all of them had reported that they couldn’t get up or breath because of the weight they have on their body’s.  
Of course it was diagnosed as another Depression symptom.

The Brother had got involved after Sam had been called from someone at those hospitals.  
Dean did still not know who, they both had their informants the other one did not know about.  
Other names they were sharing.  
But the reason they had figured out some kind of stable routine by now was, that each of them had started, or was allowed to create some social life of their own.  
And although it wasn’t going further as the hunting in general, it was still a small step for each of their own autonomy.

Dean had managed to overcome, or at least he was working on it, constant control, protection of his younger Brother. Sam had proven over and over and over again that he was capable of taking care of himself, although he was still the one that got trapped and tortured the most.  
They weren’t little kids anymore, overwhelmed by the nightmare world they had lived in.

And Sam, Sam had actually started to name things he wanted to do, needed to do. He wasn’t hiding it anymore he had stepped up for his own and Dean, awkwardly enough, did not only respect that, he felt a tremendous relieve at the new self-confidence of the younger one.  
He didn’t want to know how and why and when, the dark blond simply enjoyed his, this way, own newly developed freedom.

Dean was looking the room while Sam was still talking to the mother.  
Her eyes focused at the tall ‘Agent’ as if he was holding the answers she was craving for.

“Mrs. Brayler was there anything unusual within the last week or the days before Sharleen was feeling unwell for the first time?” Sam questioned gently not missing a beat or a name or anything at all.  
He also realised his Brother getting up again, as he started roaming the living room and made his way to the stairs.  
Sam had folded his hands and was seemingly focused only at the woman in front who was telling tearfully what she could remember.

\-------------------

The room was some of so many Dean had seen in his work.  
It was still the little princess girl mixing with the developing teenager and the woman the victim, even being 23years, not was, just yet and for what ever reason.  
Sam would figure them out, Dean thought and went on with his research.

# ___________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

-3- The victims

They had been up all day to go from door to door, even considering those Families who had already lost their members.  
It was dark as the ‘agents’ said goodbye and left the house of the last ones involved.

Dean was turning up his coat collar and hiding his hands in his pockets as Sam followed him.  
It had gotten cold.  
“Well at least now we know that it isn’t an illness.” Dean mentioned looking around to search the surrounding as they were walking over to Baby.  
The dark blond was already starting the roaring Engine as Sam was still folding his huge frame to fit in the passenger seat.

The younger hunter was thinking.  
All of their victims had the so called strange encounters, all of them had them at night, back from work as guessed, or at their way home from meeting friends.  
But all of them had used different ways, they hadn’t even a connection somewhere and that was what had Sam confused.  
And it wasn’t the only thing that wasn’t quite fitting to the given informations.  
They had 8 victims by now and that was the first thing uncommon to the description, Sam had received from overseas.  
This Creature, the ‘Aufhocker’ was kind of a parasite, the hunter had figured due to his research.  
Although it wasn’t reported any kind of feeding from it’s prey it did seemed this way.  
The information about the second stage had brought that up to the younger Winchester.  
It was written that after having contact, the Creature would sat on the victims back, holding to it and slowing the humans down. Before, and that Sam had needed to translate poorly with some Software, after some time, the ‘Aufhocker’ would grow tremendously, affecting the victim in anything they would try to do. So while the human would become even more weak the Creature would grow. A bit like cancer, Sam had suggested in silence and only to himself.

What had him confused though, was the fact of 8 victims. If the Creature they were after really was acting like some kind of a parasite then it would stay with its victim till the end.  
And ‘Aufhocker’ were not reported in hords. They were single appearances due to all the information Sam had collected.  
But they had still 5 victims alive, which would indicate that they had 5 of those weird parasites active at once.  
Sam was frowning as he was reading every thing over on his pad, while Dean was steering the car to their Motel room.

The Brother had long learned not to overdo it on one day. Sure they had 12 to 18 hours days but that doesn’t mean that there never was an ending.  
Every case was urgent, every victim precious but in the end, they were human and had a limit.  
Today they had listened to eight families telling them their pain, they had searched eight homes in order to find something and they had memorised and stayed focus on eight different storys about what had happened the days before anyone had felt ill.  
They also had being part of an three hours long autopsy of one of the death ones.  
It had some advantages that every one was working on its limits and stuff was taking time.  
The first dead had been reported heart failure, no autopsy advised. The second had been reported a collapse of the lungs and the victim had been cremated already.  
Last one had been died just recently and his doctor had left open the reason of death, which had been the only opportunity for the Hunters to insist on an urgent autopsy on the last corpse, in the name of the FBI.

All of the brothers today’s schedule could be enough to sleep for 24 hours, but the hunters knew they wouldn’t get that.  
There for, they decided, well Dean decided and Sam wasn’t complaining, to call it a day and prep for tomorrow morning to look at the named places in order to find something that would connect all of the cases they were on right now.

# ___________________________________________

-4- On the field continued…

“Ok that is the last place the victim had been.” Dean mentioned once again already scanning the surrounding.  
The hunters had changed into their usual Hunter wear, Flannel, Jeans, Jacket. It wasn’t always the best to have but working on the fields.  
It had taken some time and the Winchesters had split the work between each other.  
Now at the last place they had joined forces again.

They had figured, indeed that all of the Victims had passed some possible spooky places or territories but always a different one.  
Over night Sam had tried, and Dean had helped to find out about those things travelling.  
Obviously they were stationary but that stationary could expand to whole European Forest Areas and there was no real data bout the exact measurement.  
However travelling within Town was, even though not usual, a possibility especially at night.  
But they still had not figured out why there were by now four Vics lying at the hospital, slowly dying as their organs got squeezed together before given up at all.  
One of them had wake somehow and decide to end his life shortly after Midnight and the Brothers had figured only an hours ago.

Dean had read over the received Autopsy Report, from the other Victim, once more this morning only because of his curiosity.  
He had carefully looked the Photographs of the Victims inside organs.  
The filling, as Dean had called it nonchalant, had been a mess, more of a soup than any stable structure.  
Indeed it looked like they had been squashed together within.

“I mean I get it, the areas they live at and so on but how the hell are we supposed to get it?” Dean was gesturing his wondering as he was kicking some dirt aside from the grave he was looking at right now.  
The Graveyard must have been left years ago and it was surprising that the building ground was still untouched today.  
Sam was overlooking the overgrown area around them.  
His Brothers question wasn’t unreasonable. The moment the Creature had chosen a Vic, it was impossible to be seen and the Hunters still hadn’t figured the Church bell problem.  
They also had to get the Victims out of the Emergency ward somehow to get any kind of morning sun since the ward was completely locked and without a window for most parts.  
Dean sighed and gave up on the grave he was frowning over as he eyed a bone sticking out at it.  
“Any ideas?” He questioned turning at Sam.  
“Guess I get something that could fit as a church bell and you figure out the hospital while you learn the spell.”  
Dean frowned at that, he sincerely had hoped they would make it without that letter chaos on paper.  
He wasn’t happy with that decision. But it had to be done any way.  
“Fine.” The dark blond grumbled as they got back to their family car, their home on wheels.

\-------------------

While Sam was roaming through town visiting any antique store, open churches and even scrap yards to find something that could be used as church ish bell for their exorcism, Dean was trying to appear as a normal patient at the Emergency to figure out the rhythm of the station, the people that would be around and the Cameras they would have to avoid at any cost or at least had to cover somehow.  
Another part of their job which had become even more complicated in modern days, Dean thought as he made notes in his mind about the doctors coming and going, the janitors walking in and out while he was building up a plan how to enter the closed ward this night.

# ___________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, done, done aaaaaand done...  
> Not what I’d expected but still. ^^) Done

-5- Finish the work

Sam returned just a few minutes after Dean had walked back to their current Motel.  
It was almost nine PM and they had a long night ahead.  
Dean would give his brother all the needed information for the plan and Sam would fill the older on in on the stuff he had found.

Sam had brought some beer, and Dean had taken care of the food. Both Hunter had decided to stay awake for the night. Sam had already figured the sunrise time would be around 2:39AM and with all the preparations and the Details that still needed to be figured out, it wouldn’t leave much time to take a nap. And even though some Hunters had perfected the microsleep, the Brothers had not. They belonged more to the work till you break down fraction of the Community.  
And it would be unwise to lay down with only one or two hours of sleep left, anyway. The risk to not get up in time was just too high.

There for the two Hunters decided to stay awake, sharing a Pizza and talking about the Details.  
They would need to be at the Hospital some time before Sunrise as well. Three victims were left and they would need to get them all together, which was not possible in one try under normal circumstances. To have them all at the same ward was the most of luck the Winchesters could hope for.

“Tadaa!” Dean proudly presented the two bright blue, janitor uniforms he had taken from a cleaning company van that had delivered the Hospital.  
It wasn’t exactly the used Uniform but it would make it, the Hunter had decided. It wasn’t that he had specifically time to have a window shopping for the right cloth.  
Sam took one of the overalls holding it to his huge frame.  
As usual his brother had used the opportunity to mad fun of him.  
The legs were to short, the arms would not fit and the younger Winchester was pretty sure his crotch would hurt because of the too tight fit.  
Dean was grinning at his brother. “Sorry you know it’s tough to find something fitting for a Sasquatch.”  
Sam did not laugh, he couldn’t find anything funny about it but instead of fighting, he ignored it and accepted the reality of the situation under which he would have to work anyway.

Sam was putting his phone on the table, after he had sent the small mp3 to one of his other phones handing it over to Dean.  
He had not found anything that could count as a church bell or something similar.  
But he had found a priest that had agreed, after a small donation to his church, to bless the two phones Sam had given.  
And the younger Winchester also had found the sound of the bells calling for the morning-prayer from some basilica.  
He had that idea after recalling the Phone call he had with their Overseas informant who had joked with Dean about using an alarm clock.  
None of the Brothers was sure that it would work, or to what extend, but it was all they could have put together in such a short time.  
And since they would have morning light and the Prayer as well, the Hunters simply hoped it would count enough to perform the expelling.  
Sam started the Bell sounds on both phones and worked at the volume, it wouldn’t hurt for both to be activated at the same time he decided.  
This here was new territory and even though they were kind of known for taking risk, the Winchester Brothers were not dump. They would not bed on their life by acting completely unprepared, mostly, generally…, Sam stopped thinking about it.

Dean looked at the small Device his brother had handed him. He tried the player to activate the sound and put it in his back pocket as he was satisfied with the result and the working.  
He only needed to remember to put the phone into the Uniform when changing.

“You’ve figured the spell?” Sam questioned while packing some stuff they might need, their guns included.  
“Sure…” Dean lied without hesitation and while frowning at his brother for this stupid question.

\-------------------

Sam was walking next to Dean who was pushing the cleaning cart they had stolen from the janitorial in the basement, as well as a security cards that were kept there as well.  
The hunters were depending completely on the fact that cleaning- or janitorial personal was overlooked most of the time. Because the Brothers were tall, they were good looking and mostly, still to young for this kind of situation to not draw any attention especially walking next to each other.  
Both Hunters were holding their heads down, low enough to not show their faces on the cameras, which were installed all over for security, and still high enough to not look suspicious at all.

They had created a scrap were Dean had drawn in all the cameras Sam would have to deactivate while moving in the blind angle while Dean would push the cart further on.  
It had taken some time for the dark blond to figure out the cameras that were used behind the ward lock.  
The hospital was still using some old equip that easily could be manipulated by taking off some wire.  
Luck for the Hunters.  
And it wasn’t the only lucky incident the Brother were happy about.  
The Emergency was busy and the front desk empty, they could slip through without the risk of someone asking about there doing or realizing the small differences between the hunters and the real cleaning team.  
What should be nerve wracking, showing that there was some realization of good and bad for any human being was nothing more than a daily routine for the Winchester Brothers.  
Calmly they walked pass the waiting people and opened the lock with the stolen key card.  
Sam changed the position to avoid the coming cameras and to be out of sight while taking out the wire. They would not be able to completely stay out of picture, if something would went wrong but it would be difficult to put the pieces together in time before the Brothers would be out of town, or at least out of the hospital.

Sam nodded every time he had disconnected one of the ‘eyes’.  
Dean had been right, there were only four and it was done shortly after the Brothers had entered the intensive care unit.  
So far they had not drawn any unwanted attention even though one or two people in blue and green surgeon uniforms had passed them, their eye locked at some papers.

The brothers did not greet and moved unobtrusively.  
Since Dean hadn’t been able to look into the unity from the outside before they needed to figure out the whereabouts of the still surviving victims now.  
Both Brothers got separated to safe time on the search.

\-------------------

Sam was pulling the bed towards the elevator that was connected to the unit.  
The Brothers luck had expired as they had realized that down here no window would allow in any kind of morning light, since all of the windows had been blocked and the rooms were operating only by synthetic lights.  
Now, Sam was pulling the first of the three beds out of the room to get it up to another ward where they would be able to perform the expelling, the exorcism.  
Dean was following right after.  
The Service elevator could hold all three beds at once and while Sam was arranging the bed’s for the last one to fit in, Dean was making his way back to get the last one.  
Once more the dark blonds planning and preparation was of tremendous help at their current task.  
He had calculated the shift plans and with it they had been able to time the transport for the least risky moments.  
Never the less, both men were relieved as the Elevator started moving up, making loud mechanical sounds at the nocturnal hours.  
They needed to hurry since they had disconnected the three people from all of the live saving machines in order to transport them.

\-------------------

Since they were using the Service Elevator, the Hunters ended up at the backside of the Building, on the ground level and within the storage zone. There wouldn’t be much light but the Brothers were improvising at that point and willing to risk it. Their time was ticking.  
Sam had a constant eye on the watch and the surrounding while Dean took the bag he had carried all the way.  
“Oook, Here is the Prayer!” Dean pointed out, handing over the paper and taking out the phone Sam had given him because of the needed bells.  
“Anything else?” The dark blond questioned, looking at his Brother who had positioned the three bed’s where he thought would be the best place.  
Sam was checking his watch again.  
“I guess it’s all…” He mentioned taking out his phone as well.  
“You good with the Prayer?” Sam asked again as the set alarm get off, informing them that the morning was coming and the sun was rising…

There wasn’t even sunlight showing as some dark mass was starting to show on the chest of each of the three victims.  
One of them had started to breath heavily, under huge effort and restrain.  
The time was ticking.  
“Holy shhh….” Dean stated, starring at the Creatures that were emerging from the dark mass. Each of them three times, four times bigger than the people they were sitting on.  
Sam was worriedly watching the Victims start to spasm at the weight pressing at their inner organs and their body’s.  
They needed to hurry.

“Read!!!” Sam ordered, ripping his Brother out of his fascination.

_Got, thir eigenhaf ist,/ thaz io genathih bist:_  
Intfaa gebet unsar,/ thes bethurfen uuir sar,  
thaz uns thio ketinun/ bindet thero sundun,  
thinero mildo/ genad intbinde haldo. 

Dean was stumbling through the lines while both Brothers started the mp3 with the bells calling for the morning-prayers.  
There wasn’t much happening at first and both Hunters feared it wouldn’t work as the Creatures suddenly, all at once turned their heads, somehow in surprise staring at the Brothers but not moving other wise.  
The hunters repeated the Prayer and played the bells again.  
One of the things started twitching disgustingly and completely inhuman. It was the four legged thing that did look like some animal, maybe, that started it before the thing looking like an old woman joined it, their heads turning from side to side at any angle in a sudden movement, as if they weren’t controlling their own motions anymore.  
The last thing that was sitting on the slowly dying Patients hadn’t even a structure at all, it was only a black mass that twitched at it’s edges.  
Sam started the Prayer for the third time, his voice getting louder with every try and his hands holding tight enough to the lifted phone chiming the bells, that his knuckles already were turning white.

Slowly, as if the spelling didn’t had full power for some reason, the Creatures started glowing in a golden halo all around while the Hunters were still chanting the Prayer, playing the Bells and waiting for the full Sunrise.  
It seemed forever as finally these ‘Aufhocker’ started fading, slowly changing into a golden light before vanishing like mist in the morning sun as the light got up enough for the Brothers to see clearly and the Electric lights to stop.

Immediately Sam was at the Victims checking their pulse and the breathing. They were weak and still comatose but their breathing was working more smoothly, freed from the weight the body’s acted on their own again. Breathing in, breathing out.  
They were still in danger and Dean was already on the way to push any kind of alarm eh would find to inform some medic staff to get out and take care of the Patients.

It didn’t take long for the storage zone to fill with people, checking on the three patients, no one could tell who had brought out here and what for while the golden morning sun was warming the air, the Brothers were watching from afar, already sitting in baby and on their way out.  
They were still dressed in the janitor uniforms they would get rid off at the next chance but they relieved to see that the victims were in good hands in the end.

\-------------------

“That was weird, odd nightmares.” Dean mentioned as the impala was leaving town.  
“No fight? No resistance..?!” The Winchester sounded a bit disappointed.  
Sam simply shrugged.  
“Make sense to me. These things probably get not acknowledged that often. So there is no reason to fight, not at all. I mean think about it. Posing as normal human, attacking at night and then they basically are invisible the moment they got attached, and the symptoms are completely logical for some of today’s known illnesses…”

Sam yawned. He was tired, his body slightly shaking from the exhaustion and lack of sugar.  
Dean was locking over, smiling.  
“Breakfast or Home?” The hunter asked, not sure if he would make it up again if they would have a break now.  
Sam seems to know that as he tiredly smiled back.  
“Straight home.”  
The younger one turned to get one of the drinks out of the cooling box Dean was always prepping when moving out…

The sun was up as the black impala was driving her Boys home on the long roads that lay in front of Baby.  
She would bring the Brothers home, safely…, for the next trip to start…

Sam would write down about the new Creatures, he would report it like the men of letters had done, he would look for any news or police reports involving him or his Brother they might would have to take care off, and he would lean against the piled wall under a hot shower. Dean would throw the bags down and listen to some music, he would prepare some glorious meal with what ever was still usable at the fridge after he had his turn in the shower.  
And then, then the Brothers would sleep, they would sleep in their bed, in their safe haven, and for more than four hours…  
They were Hunters, they needed to recharge.

End…


End file.
